Three Little Words
by Soulless-Apparition
Summary: A drunken night changes the relationship between a human and a vampire drastically. But will it end in disaster, on something else. OC/Alucard, based on Prowlersgirl's L.U.N.A.R works. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

*Based on Prowlersgirl's L.U.N.A.R series which is Shield onwards. I'm actually Prowlersgirl but I created this other profile for my M fics. I'd rather separate the works. This pairing isn't actually in the L.U.N.A.R series as a friend that agreed to draw it is in my and other people's opinions, a homophobic, which I think is wrong but I can't chance what she thinks. She freaks out whenever we mention slash so we just ignore her now and talk about it anyway. If she doesn't like it then tough, she can leave. We don't live to please her. Anyway, I was going to make this a one-shot but after talking to some people, they gave me an ending idea that made me want to continue and I'd been thinking of doing a multi-chapter fic with these two anyway. Brandon is an OC of mine. He's a bit taller than Alucard, has brown hair and eyes, tanned skin, he's medium build and he has a very protective nature when it comes to his friends and especially when it comes to Alucard. He's liked Alucard pretty much since he met him but he's never had the courage to say anything for fear that it would ruin their friendship due to Alucard's traumatizing experiences when he was a human child. Everything changes in this fic though ^ ^ Anyway, enough from me, I hope whoever reads this enjoys this and please review people, it lets me know whether it's worth continuing.*

Alcohol was different to vampires, very different.

The effects differed depending on how much of the liquid substance they drank. It was Brandon's birthday and they had all gone out drinking to celebrate. Alucard had resisted at first but then relented after the human had started to pout.

But once the drinking had begun, he realized he had no idea when it was appropriate to stop. He felt himself cringing inwardly. He wasn't even sure that if he moved his hand towards the glass, his hand would find it. His perception of distance was exaggerated. But, he still had the wherewithal to recognize he was getting drunk. If he continued to drink, his ability to recognize his own handicap would fade. He knew he needed a reason to slow down his rate of consumption, or an excuse to stop drinking all together, before something ugly happened.

He looked over at Brandon; the human was laughing and joking around with the rest of the group that had come along. He was ready to die. He shivered, wavering back and forth in his seat, dizzy and sick. While Brandon was larger than him, and had little tolerance for alcohol as he couldn't hold much, he had the advantage of a functioning human digestive system, some lunch in his stomach to slow the rate of absorption, and a liver that could filter toxins. Alucard didn't have a digestive system. What he swallowed immediately entered his blood stream without filtration, as if a needle had injected the fluid right through his skin. He could feel the burning liquid coursing through his veins.

Alucard wanted to say, "I can't drink alcohol. I'm a vampire. Please just let me go home," but he couldn't manage more than a weak half-grunt, half-whine. He stared helplessly at the bar top, unable to admit weakness, unable to admit defeat.

An hour later, they were all hammered beyond comprehension. The only ones who weren't drunk were Schrödinger, who was underage, and Seras who point blank refused to drink alcohol as her mother had always disapproved of it and even when she did drink, she didn't drink much.

The dark haired vampire panted quietly as the room spun slightly before his eyes and he swayed in his seat. Brandon came over and grinned at him drunkenly. "Hey, we're heading home, you coming?" His speech slurred but he looked nowhere near as bad as Alucard felt at that current moment in time.

He stood up and nearly stumbled and fell when Brandon caught him and swung his arm around his shoulder, barely standing straight himself. Seras came over and laughed before getting his other arm, deciding to help the human with her master before the two of the men went down.

"A little too much to drink, hm master?" She sniggered. Alucard just grunted, beyond doing anything else.

They got back to the car and he slumped in the back, leaning his head against the cool glass of the window and closing his eyes, trying to fight of his nausea. It wouldn't be good if he threw up in the car.

They got back to HQ and he stumbled to his other room, deciding that a bed would probably be WAY more comfortable to him that his coffin in his drunken state. The alcohol was still burning his veins, making him ache horribly. He groaned and flopped down onto the bed, curling up and hugging his middle, whimpering quietly.

He opened an eye and looked towards the door when it opened, sending a strip of light into the dark room. Brandon looked in and smiled. "Okay?"

Alucard stayed quiet. He couldn't speak at the moment and he wouldn't have been sure what to say if he could anyway. The human came over and sat on the side of the bed.

"You know, if you throw up, you'll probably feel better." Alucard nodded his head but frowned. He felt extremely nauseous, but he didn't feel like he would throw up even if he felt like he needed to. Brandon looked thoughtful and opened his mouth before closing it again. "Nah, never mind."

Alucard nudged him, wanting to know what he was going to say.

"I could, try and help you throw up." Brandon shook his head. "But, it's pretty bad."

Alucard jumped at the chance, he knew that if he did throw up, he would feel far better than he did now. Not completely better. But definitely more well than right now.

He nodded at Brandon and sat up. "Do it." He managed to croak out. His voice was scratchy and it hurt to speak. The human looked uncertain.

"You sure?"

The vampire nodded and then clutched him when they moved towards the bathroom. He kneeled in front of the toilet and Brandon put a hand on his shoulder before putting a leg in front of him, supporting him with his knee in front of his chest before pulling Alucard's jaw open and forcing his fingers in his mouth, pushing them back as far as they would go.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Brandon felt Alucard jerk forward and gag, spewing liquefied vodka into the porcelain bowl beneath him. He began rubbing circles on his back as he coughed violently.

The next ten minutes consisted of methodically forcing the vampire to vomit, not stopping until all he could do was dry heave.

The alcohol burned on the way back up and his throat ached. He grimaced painfully and leaned back against his best friend, feeling a little better.

"Thanks." He said quietly, his voice still just as scratchy, if not a little more. He used mouthwash and spat it into the sink, splashing water on his face to try and himself feel a little better. He walked back into the bedroom and smiled at Brandon who was sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

He sat next to him and snuggled into his side when he hugged him, sighing contentedly. The human kissed him on the head and both of them, in their still drunken state, moved into something else. Alucard moved his head up and captured the other man's lips, kissing him fully. Brandon moaned quietly and licked his lip, asking for entrance which was granted. He slipped his tongue inside and kissed him deeper.

He gripped the vampire by the arm and flipped them over so he was leaning over him. He kissed him again, pressing against him and feeling his chest under his shirt. Alucard squirmed at the feeling and kissed back just as fiercely.

Brandon slipped the shirt off and threw it aside before pulling his own off. He ran his hands down the smaller man's chest and sides, making him squirm harder, moaning quietly. He ran his hands down and left them pressing against his lower abdomen, he leaned down and kissed Alucard again, licking his fangs as he pulled back.

Alucard suddenly leapt up and pushed him down, straddling him and smirking seductively. The effects of the alcohol still showed in his eyes, the not entirely aware look was clear in the red orbs. Brandon would have stopped what was going on...if the vampire hadn't suddenly decided the slip a hand inside his jeans.

He moaned and bucked up into the cold touch, hardening quickly under his touch.

"Jesus, Alucard." He groaned.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," he whispered in reply before getting down on his knees, pulling the human's jeans and boxers down with him, freeing his full erection. He wrapped his fingers around his member and pumped it twice before gently kissing the tip. Releasing his hold on him, Alucard stuck out his tongue and slowly ran it up along his length, from the tip to the base and back again. He swirled his tongue around the crown of his member before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Spurred on by Brandon's groans of pleasure, he bobbed his head up and down on him, alternating between sucking and massaging him with his tongue.

Brandon looked down and tried not to release his load at the vision before him. In his mind, there were few things more erotic than the sight of his best friend on his knees, her blood red eyes staring up at him while his lips were wrapped around his cock. He wrapped his fingers in his ebony locks and guided his head as he repeatedly swallowed his engorged member. He moved the head of dark hair fast and let out a deep groan of satisfaction as he cummed in the vampire's mouth. The sticky white substance trailed down from one corner of his mouth and he calmly wiped it away, staring up at the human.

Brandon grinned and kissed Alucard. He could taste himself on the vampire. He looked down and mock frowned. "No fair. You're still half dressed."

He slipped a thumb down the sides of Alucard's black jeans and slipped them down the slim, pale legs. He threw them onto the pile of clothing on the floor and kissed Alucard deeply again. Their tongues danced in a battle for dominance and the human eventually won, pushing his intoxicated best friend down onto his back on the bed and leaning over him. He grinded his hips into the others and smirked at the moans the movement produced.

Alucard bucked up into Brandon's hips, whimpering as he longed for the human to stop his teasing. He eventually granted him his wish as he slipped his boxers down and continued his movements. He slid a few fingers into Alucard's mouth, careful of the fangs, lubricating his fingers before pulling them out and slipping a hand between the pale legs and looked up into the red eyes. "You sure?"

Alucard nodded and then gasped when a finger slid into his entrance. He shifted uncomfortably as the digit started sliding in and out and then whined when another was pushed in, stretching him. He gritted his teeth in pain when a third was slid in and his breath hitched. He shivered as Brandon finally pulled back and pecked him lightly on the lips, looking at him uncertainly. He knew that he had caused his friend some pain while stretching him and didn't want to do anything that he thought would hurt him more.

Alucard glared at him for hesitating and pulled him down. Brandon took the hint and gently stroked Alucard's hair before pushing in.

The vampire cried out and trembled as the human stopped, letting him adjust. He jerked and took a deep breath to calm himself before looking up at Brandon and nodding in consent.

The brown haired man started moving and he tensed at first, remembering the abuse he faced as a child with the Sultan. The unwanted memories swarmed into his mind and he clenched his eyes shut, bloody tears gathering in the corners of them.

Brandon realized what was happening and slowed, stroking the vampire's hair and whispering sweet words into his ear. He eventually loosened up and he started thrusting again. It wasn't long before he was moving his hips up to meet the thrusts. He wrapped his legs tightly around Brandon's waist and moaned, panting.

The humans started moving harder and faster, going deeper as he neared his climax and he eventually hit it, letting out a cry of pleasure as he released and Alucard arched underneath him, gripping his shoulders and gasping.

They both fell limp on the bed and Brandon pulled the vampire into his arms. He had dreamed of this moment for months, and now it had finally happened. On his birthday too, he smirked, burying his face in the black hair.

He just hoped this wouldn't ruin their friendship.

He sighed and lay there with his best friend, listening until his breaths evened out and slowed as he came down from his high and finally fell asleep. He gave the dark hair one last stroke before carefully getting up, lowering the vampire to the bed and pulling the dark covers over his naked form.

He took a quick shower and got dressed before sighing and looked over at Alucard. The vampire was sleeping peacefully, his lips lightly parted and his hair like a dark halo around his head.

He was just beautiful.

But the guilt that was overtaking his soul was unbearable. He had taken advantage of Alucard when he was vulnerable, barely aware of what he was doing due to the alcohol. He had known perfectly well that the vampire was drunk, but he had carried it on anyway because of his own selfish desires. He had started to cry halfway through for Christ's sake. He had made his best friend cry.

Brandon bit his lip and quietly opened the door, walking out, shutting it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

*If anyone recognizes the drunk part from the previous chapter from one of Coletta's fics with Alucard and Integra, yes I used some of that. As I said to **maroongrad**, that's yet again for the review by the way, I've never gotten drunk before so i didn't know how to describe it and that was the best explanation of getting drunk I've read. Anyway, here's chapter 2 ^ ^ Hope you enjoy it!*

The red eyes opened and blinked sleepily as their owner awoke. Alucard yawned and stretched, grimacing at the throbbing in his head. He vaguely remembered that it had been Brandon's birthday and they had all gone out drinking.

He couldn't remember much else of the night before.

He sat up and put his head in his hands, groaning at the dizziness. He got up and then stumbled, grabbing the wall as he hissed at the pain in his lower body. He frowned in confusion and leaned against the solid wall. He hadn't felt like that in…years, since he was a child.

He shivered before shaking his head furiously and moving towards the bathroom to take a shower. He watched the water run down his pale skin and down the drain. Alucard looked at the bruises that had formed on his skin. He couldn't remember how he had gotten them.

His legs and hips were heavily bruised, like someone had been grabbing them harshly. He traced them with blank features and trembled lightly. The Sultan flashed before his eyes and he snarled, punching a shower wall tile, almost shattering it.

He turned off the water and toweled himself dry quickly before going into his room and searching through the drawers. He always kept spare clothes in there. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and slipped them on, buckling up his black military boots which he usually wore in case of a sudden mission, and exited his room.

He headed towards his office and found that he felt incredibly nervous, but he couldn't for the unlife of him figure out why.

He opened the office door and shut it behind him quietly, sighing in relief at the quiet and empty room. He sat down and frowned, resting his head on his folded arms. He tried to clear the fuzzy memories from last night.

He could remember going to a bar, and drinking quiet a lot for him. He could remember the laughter, dancing, joking and the burn the alcohol had made in his system as it stayed pure in his bloodstream. Then it got fuzzy. He could remember Seras, Brandon and getting into one of the SUV's and going home, he went to his room…then what?

He glowered at the desk in anger at his vague memory. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to recall again. He had lain on the bed, feeling utterly miserable when Brandon had come in. He had helped him feel better by making him throw up, they went back into the bedroom, and then…..

Alucard jerked up with a gasp, his eyes wide with horror. What had he done?

Seras frowned in confusion, glancing at Brandon. The human seemed...down. And she hadn't seen Alucard all day. Her master had locked himself in his office so no one could get in and every time she tried to reach out with her mind to speak to him, she was hit by a wall of misery, fear, regret, pain, anger, guilt and sorrow.

She longed to get into the office to comfort her master. It was a complicated relationship with him, more than friends, less than lovers, but she loved him with all of her un-beating heart and saw him as family in every single way. He had healed the hole inside of her after her parents' death and she would always be in his debt for that.

He had helped her recover, become strong like she was now, and move on from the past. And now she couldn't do the same for him. She sighed sorrowfully and lowered her Harkonnen, glancing at the target. Her heart just wasn't into the training today.

She looked over and Brandon again and a thoughtful look grew on her face. She wasn't stupid and it didn't take a genius to figure out that something had gone on between he commander and her master. They were both looking down, Alucard feeling a lot more miserable than Brandon, and everyone in the army was worried. Even the soldiers that didn't see Alucard much and hardly ever spoke to him were throwing concerned glances at his office door whenever they walked passed. And everyone loved Brandon. He was the glue that kept them together and it just seemed...wrong, that he was sad.

She suddenly found herself locking eyes with Walter. He looked just as suspicious as she felt. His eyes glinted as he looked over at the brown haired commander before looking back to her and nodding in a way to indicate that maybe she should speak to him.

Seras nodded back silently and walked over to Brandon.

"Brandon? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no everything's fine Seras." She glowered at him and he flinched.

"Don't think I'm an idiot. You've been looking like a child who's just had his favourite toy taken away all day and master has locked himself in his office, won't come and won't speak to me even through the mental connection we have. There's something wrong. I just know it."

"After the party last night, things got a little...out of hand..." Brandon sighed, lowering his weapon too.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were both a little...drunk, Alucard a little more than me, and it just started out with me trying to help him feel a little better by helping him purge some of the alcohol, but then everything just changed and it was just...fast." Seras was starting to understand, but still a little confused.

"Long story short?" She looked at him, encouraging him to speak again.

"We had sex." His breath froze and he nearly cowered, waiting for Seras to freak out at him. After a few seconds, he looked back at the draculina and was almost afraid that he had killed her. She was standing there, staring at him with her wide blue eyes.

"Y-y-you...had..." She couldn't say the word. Brandon nodded cautiously and then frowned, confused when Seras suddenly groaned.

"What happened afterwards?"

"I sorta...left...while he was asleep."

"What? Why?"

"I felt guilty okay! I took advantage of him! He barely knew what he was doing, I knew he was drunk and I didn't stop!"

"You've probably made the situation worse." She said quietly. "You left, I'll bet he's feeling exactly like you are, worse even. He's likely to feel embarrassed about it, angry that he let himself go and rejected because you left. You need to make it up to him."

"How?"

"Just...be there. That's all he needs. It might take a while for him to come around again, but don't push, let him forgive himself and then he'll forgive you."

"But it was my fault!" Brandon growled. "He shouldn't be feeling guilty. It was all me."

"Yet he let it happen. I know him well. There's no way you can convince him that it wasn't also his fault. Just be patient okay." Seras sighed and gave him a quick hug before leaving the training room, leaving Brandon with a lot to think about.


End file.
